gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Unreleased Content
Card Art Cards and their Voice Lines Anna Henrietta (Leader) *Impertinence is the one thing I cannot abide. *Speak your mind. To the point! *You have our undivided attention. Usurper (Leader) *Too long have we tolerated weak, sniveling emperors. *I shall make Nilfgaard great again. *My dynasty will reign for one thousand years and longer! Syanna *I shall take back what is mine. *I shall never forgive you, Anarietta. Never. *What the botching blazes do you know about duchesses? *I do so dreadfully miss my "darling" little sis. Rience *Name's Rience. Remember that. *Time for a rematch, Lady Yennefer! *Let's you an' me have some fun. *When I finish with 'em, there'll be nothin' left to bury. Vreemde *Stand your ground! *Victory or death! *We live and die for the emperor! Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen *As Your Imperial Majesty wishes. *An extraordinary plan. *Ugh, my lumbago is acting up. Artorious Vigo *The senses can be fooled, easily. *You will not regret this, good sir. *What is truth if not an illusion? Palmerin *In Beauclair, tradition is sacred. *No point in dawdling! *Gentlemen, onward, follow me! Milton *By my honor, they will hang! *I pledge it upon the heron! *A noble plan, indeed, I say. Vivienne (possibly Neutral) *Yes? *We all have secrets, of one kind or another. *I do not know if I should… Henry var Attre *The empire brings progress, advances civilization. *Edna and Rosa - I must attend to their needs, their well-being. *Thirteen years now I've served in Novigrad. Alba Armored Division *E'er y gloir! *Tuvean y gloir! *Albaaa! Magne Cavalry Division *Hi-yah-ha-ha-ha! *My boots – got sand aplenty in 'em… *D'yaebl… Vendendal Elite *Aen Ard Feain! *Gloir aen Ker'zaer! *Hael Ker'zaer! Archer Support *Yeaˇ, awr! *Que? *Ver dâeer en zer Kaer'zer! Basic Infantry (?) *Yes, sir. *Gloir aen Ker'zaer! *The emperor will teach the North discipline. Ducal Guard *Yes, sir! As ordered! *Toussaint! *For the duquessa! Toussaint Knight-Errant *Let the evil-doers quake! *Verily? *I swear on my lady's garter! Viper School Witchers *We follow Letho's lead. *Time to get our hands dirty. *Here's our chance. Poisoner *Arsenic or nightshade? Hm… *Feeling a bit peckish? *Drinking can be hazardous to your health, heheh. ---- Demavend (Leader) *You stand before His Royal Majesty. *The key is not to lose one's head. *War's crux lies in winning, not in being persistent. Jacques de Aldesberg *Knowledge is my burden. *Only I can prevent a calamity. *The ends ever justify the means. Seltkirk *Aediiiirn! *These dogs have no honor! *Stand and fight, cowards! Adda *M mm… what is it I fancy today…? *You are here as a diversion, for my pleasure alone. *You bore me. So vanish. Stegobor *She is closing in! *Shrike! That's..¦ that's impossible! *Some keep a vigil so that others may sleep. *I shall help. Best as I can. Doregaray *Mankind is a virus, a plague. *I do not mince words. On principle. *Our world is in harmony. *A g-g-golden dragon! Hammelfart *The Eternal Fire lights our way. *Infernal gout… *The Fire cleanses. Caleb Menge *We will cleanse Novigrad. With fire. *I've a special pyre for you, Chappelle. *Watch yourselves. You'll never be safe. *Freaks aren't welcome here. Graden *Knowledge is a weapon of great power. *Per angusta ad augusta. *The church welcomes all. All are free to convert. Tamara Stengen *My mom needs my help. *What is my dad doin' here? *Some things can't ever be forgiven. *Some things can't ever be forgiven. Vincent Meis *Nasty business, that… *Might not like me, but you sure as shit need me. *Gotta go with your gut. Ban Ard Tutor *Time for a practicum. *I wrote the book on that spell. Literally! *Remember what I taught you! Hubert Rejk *Novigrad requires rejuvenation, a rebirth! *The city is ravaged by rot. *I shall teach them a lesson they will not forget. She-Troll (possibly Neutral) *What wants you? *Rocks be lady-troll bestest friends. *More nicey to she-troll talk. Priest of Eternal Fire *We place our trust in you, Eternal Flame. *Idle hands are evil's playthings. *O blessed light so fine, you shall forever shine! Eternal Fire Inquisitor *This positively reeks of heresy. *Nobody expects the Novigradish Inquisition! *The tongue can conceal the truth, the eyes, never. Witch Hunter *High time the North was cleansed. *Our pyres will light up the North! *Magic sows chaos. Witch Hunter Executioner *Evil's not goin' anywhere. *Oak – makes for the best pyres. *A job's a job. Cleric of the Flaming Rose *May the Fire illuminate your path. *Faith burns bright in our hearts! *The Eternal Fire banishes all shadow. Knights of the Flaming Rose *By the Flaming Rose! *Eternal Fire! *Long live the Grand Master! Footmen of the Flaming Rose *Gonna hunt us some Squirrels? *Could use some better gaiters. *Fire's grand and all, but it don't put chickens in the pot. Temerian Drummer *Left, right… left, right… *Army's a waste o' time for one like me... *Again and again and again… Kaedweni Knight *For king and honor! *Scare and scatter the louts! *Gee up, Horatio! ---- Detlaff *If you believe in any gods, pray to them now! *Rhena, my Rhena. *There is no other way... *Humans, you're all the same. Orianna *Shh, it's all right! *Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries. *My sweet, sweet children. Vereena (possibly Neutral) *Mine. Or no one's. *I love him. He's mine. *Thahahahha... *humming Nivellen (likely Neutral) *Scurry away, afore it's too late! *Ehh, sod it all. A guest is a guest. *Grrr, roawr, raaaaor! Fugas *One… bun. *Two… poo. *Three… glee Plague Maiden *I'm free! Free at last! *They say my laughter is contagious. Hahaha! *All shall know my touch… Siren *humming *You wouldn't want to hurt us… would you? *Come to me… Greater Brothers (possibly NR) *Raaarrggghhh! *Smash! Crush! *Yes. Weaker Mutant (possibly NR) *Crush. Kill. *Ahhh... *Ha! Ha! Ha! ---- Filavandrel (possibly a Leader) *Enid an Gleanna! *Pride is all we've left.